a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to test devices and more particularly to a simulated battery logic testing device.
b. Description of the Background
Many devices use battery backups to protect against electrical line failure. Battery charging circuits in such systems include logic that controls the charging circuit. For example, voltage and current regulation are controlled in the battery charging circuit, as well as detection of electrical line loss and switchover to battery operation. If the logic in the battery charging circuit fails, a battery switchover may not occur when needed, or a battery may not be charged as needed. Functional test devices have been unable to effectively and automatically test battery charging logic circuitry in the past, relying on actual batteries in the test function which become unreliable after repeated use.